


Restless

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i wrote this at midnight, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, they're able to go through the night in peace, but tonight, things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I wrote this at twelve-o-fudging-clock and I couldn't sleep. Sorry if this is terrible..

Dean and Sam moved in with the Novaks, and things seemed to be going well. Even without any parental supervision, they were perfectly able to function, regardless of inner demons and the stress of hunting. But, of course, everyone has bad days.

Cas stirred, restless. He was in that strange state of discomfort where everything felt confining. 

The blankets were too heavy.

The room was too small.

His shirt was almost like a fifty pound weight, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed almost an effort. He wasn't anxious or sad or anything.. Just uncomfortable.

Three doors down, Sam awoke in a cold sweat, a little shaky and disoriented. He opened the door nearest to the stairwell, on his side of the hallway, thinking it was Dean's room.

It was actually Gabriel's. He had been laying awake, staring at the wall.

"You okay?" He whispered. "N-Not really," Sam replied.   
"C'mere." Gabriel sat up, taking Sam's hand and squeezing it gently when he was situated on the bed. "Wanna talk about it?" The only response he got was a shift in the bed as Sam layed down, shaking his head. 

Dean had heard the creaking of Cas's bed as he tried to get comfortable one too many times. He was tired and a little irratable, but went to check on his friend anyway.

"Dean? That you?" 

"Mhm. You alright, buddy? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep..."

Dean sighed softly. "Figured." He sat down next to his friend and wrapped an arm around him. "Do you want me to stay?" Cas nodded, and Dean held him close, never leaving his side.


End file.
